meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonder of Weird
The Wonder of Weird: The 40th Anniversary Tour is a live tour by The Residents, the second part of The Randy, Chuck and Bob Trilogy (following Talking Light, and preceding Shadowland). The tour began January 29th and ended May 24th 2013. A double album of the same title featuring a performance from the tour was released May 20th 2013. Footage from this tour features in Don Hardy's 2015 documentary film Theory of Obscurity: A Film About The Residents. History The second part of The Residents' Randy, Chuck and Bob Trilogy of live tours (following 2010's Talking Light tour), The Wonder of Weird focuses on the theme of sex, with its lead character Randy further detailing the story of his life, now ruined by a sex addiction. Like Talking Light before it, The Wonder of Weird featured a stripped down trio line-up of Randy Rose (vocals), Charles Bobuck (keyboards/electronics), and Lionel Bob (guitar). The group wear variations of the same masks previously featured in Talking Light, with the addition of Santa outfits and classic Residents t-shirts. Despite the Christmas theme in the costumes and set designs, the show began at the end of January (and ended in May). A running gag in the show is that despite being subtitled "The 40th Anniversary Tour", it actually ended up taking place on the group's 41st anniversary. Each performance on the tour was filmed by Don Hardy and his crew, for the documentary film Theory of Obscurity: A Film About The Residents (later released in 2015). The Wonder of Weird would turn out to be the last full tour to feature long-time composer and arranger Charles Bobuck as part of the group's line-up, prior to his retirement in 2016 during the Shadowland tour. Performances US tour * 29th January 2013 - The Crescent Ballroon, Phoenix, Arizona * 31st January 2013 - Scottish Rite Theatre, Austin, Texas * 1st February 2013 - Kessler, Dallas, Texas * 2nd February 2013 - Kessler, Dallas, Texas * 3rd February 2013 - Variety Playhouse, Houston, Texas * 5th February 2013 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, Georgia * 6th February 2013 - Carrboro Arts Center, Carrboro, North Carolina * 9th February 2013 - Stage 48, New York City, New York * 10th February 2013 - Sixth & I Synagogue, Washington, DC * 11th February 2013 - World Cafe Live, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 12th February 2013 - ICA, Boston, Massachusetts * 13th February 2013 - Iron Horse, Northampton, Massachusetts * 15th February 2013 - Schubas, Chicago, Illinois * 16th February 2013 - Lincoln Hall, Chicago, Illinois * 17th February 2013 - Turner Hall, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * 18th February 2013 - The Cedar, Minneapolis, Minnesota * 22nd February 2013 - Hawthorne, Portland, Oregon * 23rd February 2013 - Neptune Theatre, Seattle, Washington * 24th February 2013 - Bimbo's, San Francisco, California * 25th February 2013 - El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, California * 26th February 2013 - Belly Up Tavern, Solano Beach, California * 28th February 2013 - Rio Theatre, Santa Cruz, California European tour * 24th April 2013 - Het Depot, Leuven, Belgium * 25th April 2013 - Tollhaus, karlsruhe, Germany * 27th April 2013 - Festspielhaus Hellerau, Dresden, Germany * 30th April 2013 - Logen Teater, Bergen, Norway * 1st May 2013 - Folken, Stavanger, Norway * 2nd May 2013 - Kulturhus, Larvik/Bolgen, Norway * 3rd May 2013 - Rockefeller, Oslo, Norway * 4th May 2013 - Byscenen, Trondheim, Norway * 6th May 2013 - Tavastia, Helsinki, Finland * 8th May 2013 - Sodra Teatern, Stockholm, Sweden * 10th May 2013 - Basen, Warsaw, Poland * 11th May 2013 - Palac Akropolis, Prague, Czech Republic * 12th May 2013 - Moravian Theatre, Olomouc, Czech Republic * 14th May 2013 - Burgtheater, Wien, Austria * 15th May 2013 - Ampere, Munich, Germany * 16th May 2013 - Frankfurter Hof, Mainz, Germany * 18th May 2013 - Barbican Arts Centre, London, England * 20th May 2013 - Muziekgebouw Aan Het IJ, Amsterdam, Netherlands * 21st May 2013 - Kampnagel k6, Hamburg, Germany * 23rd May 2013 - Babylon, Berlin, Germany * 24th May 2013 - Fuzz Club, Athens, Greece Set list * Loser = Weed / Picnic In The Jungle (Mashup) * Baby Sister * Give It To Someone Else * The Simple Song * Jelly Jack The Boneless Boy * The Confused Transsexual * Teddy Bear * The Monkey Man * Struggle * Mr. Lonely / The Man In The Dark Sedan (Mashup) * Hanging By His Hair * Bathsheba Bathes * Honey Bear * The Black Behind * Marching To The Sea / Constantinople / Shorty's Lament / Would We Be Alive? (Mashup) Encore * Santa Dog * Deadwood Related releases * The Wonder of Weird (2014) * Marching To The See: The Wonder of Weird Tour (2014) * Theory of Obscurity: A Film About The Residents (2015) See also * The Randy, Chuck and Bob Trilogy * Talking Light * Shadowland External links and references * The Wonder of Weird at The Residents Historical Category:Albums‏‎ Category:Christmas‏‎ Category:Charles Bobuck‏‎ Category:Live shows‏‎ Category:Live albums‏‎ Category:Santa Dog‏‎ Category:The Wonder of Weird Category:Randy, Chuck and Bob